A liquid crystal display device typified by a liquid crystal display panel, a liquid crystal display module and so forth utilizes optical anisotropy, dielectric anisotropy and so forth which are possessed by a liquid crystal compound (in this invention a liquid crystal compound means a generic term for a compound having a nematic phase, a smectic phase and so forth, and a compound having no liquid crystal phases but useful as a component of a liquid crystal composition.). As operation modes of this liquid crystal display device, a variety of modes are known, such as PC (phase change), TN (twisted nematic), STN (super twisted nematic), BTN (bistable twisted nematic), ECB (electrically controlled birefringence), OCB (optically compensated bend), IPS (in-plane switching), and VA (vertical alignment) modes.
It is known that among these operation modes, the ECB mode, the IPS mode, the VA mode and so forth are utilizing a homeotropic property of liquid crystal molecules, and that a limited-viewing angle which is a disadvantage of the conventional display modes such as the TN and STN modes can be improved especially by use of the IPS and VA modes.
A large number of liquid crystal compounds in which hydrogen on the benzene-ring is replaced by fluorine have been examined conventionally as components for a liquid crystal composition having a negative dielectric anisotropy which is useable to the liquid crystal display device with these operation modes (for example, refer to the patent documents Nos. 1 to 6.).
For example, the compounds (A) and (B) in which hydrogen on the benzene-ring is replaced by fluorine have been examined (refer to the patent documents Nos. 1 and 2). However, such compounds do not have a high clearing point.
The terphenyl compound (C) having fluorine at a lateral position has been examined (refer to the patent document No. 3). However, this compound has a high melting point and its clearing point is low.
The quaterphenyl compound (D) which has fluorine at a lateral position has been examined (refer to the patent the document No. 4). However, this compound has a poor compatibility and its transition temperature on a nematic phase is high.
The compound (E) having a bonding group and a lateral fluorine has been examined (refer to the patent documents No. 5). However, the compound (E) has a low clearing point because of having the bonding group.

The patent documents cited herein are No. 1: JP H02-503441 A (1990); No. 2: WO 1989/02425 A; No. 3: JP H11-116512 A (1999); No. 4: JP 2003-286208 A; and No. 5: JP 2007-002132 A.